Thasalie Iverul
Thasalie Iverul (タサリエ イバラールー) is a member of the Mew Mew Harmony. She’s also a member of their pop group named ღElemental∿Heartღ. Her alter ego is Mew Felura (ミュー フルール). Appearance Civilian Thasalie has dark teal eyes and straight hair of the same color that reaches her shoulders and wears glasses. Thasalie likes comfortable clothes with the colors of nature. If someone looks closely into Thasalie’s eyes, they can see a little spark in a flower shape. Mew Felura Mew Felura has wavy, turquoise hair with white bunny ears. She has a pink choker with her gold flower as her transformation item. Felura wears a short pink strapless dress with a white bunny tail and has gloves with the same color. Her garter is on her left leg. She wears pink high heels that reach her calf. Felura has turquoise lace lining the top of her dress and the top and bottom of her arm garters, leg garter, and her choker. Mew Mark Thasalie’s Mew Mark is located on Thasalie’s outer side of left ankle. It’s a pair of bunny ears and a tail with four small beads. Personality Thasalie was introduced as a shy and very insecure girl. However, over the course of the series, she began being more confident and more happy with herself, going so far as to even be able to sing in public with her friends. She likes to take care of plants, especially in her gardens at Natumeria and on Earth. Thasalie is a big fan of peace and calmness, and also of reading. She’s a very caring and gentle person, even though she's not afraid to voice her opinion. Sometimes, Thasalie can become very sarcastic when she’s having fun or if she’s angry, the best example being when she gets into fights with Neyla. In those moments, she can say something she doesn’t mean and that’s what she’s trying to improve about herself. Abilities Thasalie’s DNA is fused with the the Florida White Bunny. With a bunny’s abilities, Thasalie is a good runner and great jumper. She can hear everything much clearer then humans or rabbits since both are mixed together. Thasalie can smell at a great distance, making her nose a great sweet-tracer. She can turn into an albino bunny by pinching her Mew Mark. If she’s angry, upset, surprised, scared or pleased, bunny ears and tail can pop out. Transformation Thasalie activates her Mew Flower necklace by giving it her DNA with a kiss, and then saying “Mew Mew Harmony, Harmonize!”. It starts to make petals. The next scene shows Felura curled into a baby-like pose, with merging DNAs in the background. She corrects her body and the wind of petals cover her hair, coloring her hair turquoise. Her bunny ears and tail appear and her eyes change color into pink. Afterward, petals cover her whole body to transform into Felura’s Mew Mew outfit. In the end, her Mew Felura necklace becomes golden and attach to her choker. Her final pose is shy stand. The background is filled with baby pink and turquoise petals. Weapons and Attacks Weapons Mew Felura’s weapon is the Wand of Nature. The Wand of Nature has a baby pink handle with darker pink on the top and turquoise at the end. At the end of the handle, it has three pink petals. At the top, it has two turquoise leaves and two teal laces which lead to the pink flower-shaped top. In the middle of the flower is turquoise, circle-shaped. As a weapon, the Petal Bow, Wand turns into a bow with a turquoise blade, while the design is designed mostly around petals. The bow itself can create arrows that are also similar in the design of it. However, as a bow with its arrows, it can only be used in combat. As a wand, the Wand of Nature is mostly used in Mew Felura’s purification attacks and group purification attacks, because its purpose is a magic caster. As a weapon, Petal Bow is used for combat purposes. Even if it’s bow and arrow, this weapon can be used in short-range attacks. It is able to summon arrows, giving Felura more freedom. The Bow is also able to summon strong winds by being launched and use the power of leaves and petals. Attacks Felura’s first finishing attack is “Flower Petal Rupture!”. It has the power to purify Dyorixes and change everything back to normal. Her second finishing attack is “Nature Call!”. It’s upgraded version of the first finisher. When she’s with the group, she can perform “Mew Cosmical Balance!”. Relationships Magdalena Feos Thasalie and Magdalena are best friends. Even though Magdalena has zero experience in how to take care of a garden and her knowing of nature equals that to what they learn in school, Thasalie is always patient and there to explain everything. The two get along quite well, even though their personalities are opposites, they also share a passion for books. Neylaria Pevtel Thasalie and Neylaria have known each other for a long time, longer than Magdalena. Thasalie was always the shy one and that irritated Neylaria who wasn’t a shy person at all, so she was kind of “leader” in their friendship. But when they met Magdalena, they totally changed that bad thinking of each other. Thasalie usually helps Neylaria to find perfect fashion designs and matches her outfit, while Neylaria helps Thasalie with her garden and animals. Neylaria was also the first one to break Thesa’s barrier of timidness. Category:Mew Mew Harmony Category:Mews with Rabbit Genes Category:Females Category:Weapon Users: Bow and Arrow Category:Mew Mews Category:Heroes Category:Pink Mews Category:Green Mews Category:MagdalenaFeos Category:Mews Whose Genes Manifest Category:Mews Whose Genes Grant Abilities Category:Weapon Users: Wand Category:Weapon Users: Earth Category:Weapon Users: Air